Trouble Begins Anew
by The Great Deity
Summary: Well After the winter war Ichigo's life gets another wrench thrown into it. His life returns to mostly normal in the beginning and then slowly disintegrates into his own personal hell. Nel appears in this story. I won't reveal pairings. Read to find out.


Do not own bleach

Note: post winter war

"random txt" speech

'_random txt'_ thought

(random txt) authors note (you really don't have to read these but I just type them in as I feel like it to take up space, time, and on occasion have them do something meaningful).

(oh and if you don't know about Nel's adult form read the manga)

Prologue

After the war Ichigo was desperately trying to catch up with his schoolwork that he missed while in Hueco mundo, as the notes Kon took for him were absolutely useless.

"ICHIGO!!" yelled Kurosaki Ishin as he threw one of his strange and pitiful kicks at Ichigo. Ichigo calmly stuck out his foot and, as usual, Ishin Crashed face first into it. "A perfect counter attack! You truly are my son!" declared Ishin. Ichigo, tired of his father's lame antics, picked his dad up by the scruff of the neck and through him down the nearby stairs.

"And don't come back up here," said Ichigo knowing it wouldn't do any good at all, but nonetheless he wore his usual scowl as he trudged back into his room. Ichigo let out an exasperating sigh as he sat back down to finish studying. Just then the phone outlet in his room rang. "Ah yes, MORE distractions," he said to no one in particular. He answered the phone reluctantly only to hear the sing song voice of Urahara. "What the… Kisuke what the hell are you doing?"

"What are you doing on the phone my son?" said Ishin.

"Shut up dad," retorted Ichigo.

"Just catching up on old times!" chirped Urahara.

Ichigo reluctantly remembered the shock of finding out his father's real identity as he fought in the winter war (and I assure you Ichigo gave him a sound beating for not saying anything sooner). "Urrg," an incomprehensible noise that Ichigo let out when heard the two old farts chatting like giddy little school girls. Ichigo promptly slammed down his phone as he went back to studying. Then, out of all things, his closet rattled. Ichigo looked up in almost fear. Whenever his closet rattled it usually meant one thing: one or more annoying shinigami (soul reapers for you pour idiots whole only watch the dub) are coming to disturb him.

Cringing at the thought, Ichigo cautiously approached the closet. Not being able to take it anymore, He opened the door as quickly as he could. Nothing was there. "Of all things making me waste my time," he said. It was a Thursday, one of the most unbearable days. He had a Friday and two days of rest to look forward to yet he had the weekly test to study for as well. It was agonizing. Ichigo got fed up with studying and decided to catch some sleep before tomorrow.

Behind his closet door a garganta opened up.

Actual Chapter 1

Ichigo opened his eyes sleepily as he reluctantly got out of bed and left for school without breakfast. Soon after he left, his closet began rattling again. It opened on its own only to revile a garganta, and lo and behold out shot little Nel.

Ichigo was almost to school only to meet Tatsuki waiting and angry. He almost made a U-turn but Tatsuki caught him too quickly. "Where the hell have you been?" she whispered, quite loudly.

Ichigo looked confused as he thought that Kon had been taking his place knowing that any funny business would earn him a beating from Ichigo, and then Ichigo said cautiously: "What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean" she said.

"Eh?" said Ichigo feigning cluelessness.

"We both know that wasn't you that was here, and Inoue is finally back after that weird battle that suddenly appeared over our heads-

'_Oh Crap'_ thought Ichigo.

"And furthermore-"

"Stop babbling nonsense Tatsuki," said Ichigo making a lame attempt to get Tatsuki to give up.

"IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOO!!" yelled a distant voice.

'_Keigo? For the first time in a long time I'm glad to see him' _thought Ichigo hopefully.

Well in short, Ichigo was dead wrong and in deep shit (figuratively of course). Ichigo saw a flash of green hair and was quickly pinned to the ground.

Flashback time! (Yes a freakin flash back even though I promised myself I wouldn't torture people with them).

Nel just flew out of the garganta in her childlike form. Nel smiled to herself as she proceeded to do some odd procedure (that I cannot begin to describe since I don't know what it is even though I'm the one writing this), shot up quickly into her adult form. She pulled out a gigai that she hid in Ichigo's closet earlier last night and took another look at it. It was wearing Ichigo's school's uniform. She 

inspected it one more time, It was missing the Broken Mask that she normally wore and the light red stripe that usually stretched across her face, however it still had the small scar on her forehead. She gleefully put on the gigai and ran off to this "school" thing she's heard so much about.

Back to the Future! Present!

Ichigo looked mortified as Nel proceeded to squeeze the life out of him. Tatsuki was absolutely flabbergasted (I like that word).

"Ichigo! It has been so long! I missed yooouuuu!" declared Nel .

"Errrr, excuse me but, who the hell are you?" said Tatsuki unable to find a scrap of politeness due to her surprise.

"Oh, sorry," said Nel getting up still holding a seemingly paralyzed Ichigo like a stuffed animal, "I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank, pleased to meet you," said Nel politely as Ichigo desperately tried to wriggle free now that he has finally come to his senses.

"Fwah!" was the noise Ichigo made now that he could FINNALLY breathe due to his escape. Nel looked a little surprised at Ichigo's interesting shade of red held upon his face. "Gah, Nel, what are you doing here?" Tatsuki was even more surprised by the informal way Ichigo addressed the green haired girl.

"I…just wanted…to see you…Ichigo," mumbled Nel sheepishly looking slightly down to the ground.

"I … uh … erm…. well," said Ichigo slightly starting to regret his tone.

"So I decided to transfer to your school!" chirped Nel resuming her happy tone.

Ichigo nearly fell over. "T-t-t-t-transferred?" stuttered Ichigo Fearing the worst.

"Yeah, I'm going to finish my- errr, third year here!" said Nel gleefully

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as for once he was actually glad he was only a second year. The warning bell rang and Ichigo saw it as a good opportunity to leave. "Ah, I gotta go see ya later!" he said and he was gone sprinting to class. Nel soon left to her own class knowing she could hunt down Ichigo later. Both of them left behind a very confused Tatsuki who soon herself, decided to head to class.

Ichigo sped into class only to bump into Sado (Chad). "Hey Ichigo, what are you running from?" He said nonchalantly. Ichigo sped off and Sado could've sworn he heard Ichigo say 'nel' but he dismissed it without a second thought. Ichigo quickly stated his salutations to his friends as he sat down. Rukia then walked up to Ichigo and sat down next to him.

"Ichigo, you looked like something's wrong, what happened?" she asked slightly concerned.

Ichigo looked up at her and said: "Ah crap, your still here?" said Ichigo as if his day couldn't get any worse.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" asked Rukia quite offended.

Keigo walked up and Ichigo reflexively punched him without even realizing it and therefore sending him across the room before saying: "Nothing." Ichigo said quickly. He waited for the teacher to walk in as he pulled out his notes for a quick review. The teacher slowly trudged in, clearly in a bad mood, and started gathering the test sheets together. Ichigo saw this, knowing that the day was going to be extra harsh, he quickly put his notes away and prepared for the test.

After four hours of test-after-test from many different teachers, lunch finally came. Ichigo hid on the roof hoping to avoid Nel. _'It's not that I don't like her it's just to sudden and not to mention the endangerment to his reputation and all the sheer fact that…'_ his thoughts were racing as he overheard a conversation between Nel and Orihime below.

"Umm, Excuse me," said Nel sheepishly.

"Uwaaaa! Nel-san! What are you doing here?!" said Orihime

"Um, it's a long story involving some weird guy with a cane and a tasteless hat," said Nel

'_Wait a minute… weird guy… tasteless hat… GETA-BOUSHI!!'_ Ichigo yelled the thought so loud in his head he covered his mouth just in case he actually yelled it.

"Anyways," said Nel, "Do you know where Ichigo eats lunch?"

"Up on the roof. Errr, why do you want to know"

"Oh just asking" Nel blushed just ever so slightly.

Chizuru and Tatsuki walked up to Orihime, Both of them noticed Nel, for different reasons of course. Chizuru found a new target, while Tatsuki decided to finally just go "Okay just who are you" she blurted out.

"Err, didn't I Already tell you my name?" asked Nel

"Yeah you did, but how do you know Ichigo?"

Orihime was obviously getting worried about where this would lead and was about to interject but Nel beat her to the punch and said: "Oh I knew him when I was little,"

"But aren't you older than him?" asked Tatsuki suspiciously.

Nel ignored the last question and was about to walk off when Chizuru grabbed her hand and said: "Hey why don't you have lunch with us?" Chizuru was practically drooling at Nel's… physique.

"Oh I'm going to go find Ichigo," said Nel cheerily before bouncing off.

'_crap' thought Ichigo._

Ichigo tried to gather himself together but through the roof door shot Nel. "IIIICHIIIGOOOOO!!" said Nel wrapping her arms around Ichigo choking the life out of him once again. He was thanking the heavens that no one was here right now. Just as Ichigo was thanking for his luck, Keigo opened the door shooting through along with Chad, Ishida, and Kujima (Yes I do enjoy torturing Ichigo).

Keigo was taken aback as he regrouped himself to yell at Ichigo. "Ichigo, since when do you have a girlfriend?!" Ichigo broke from Nel's grasp and gave Keigo a sharp kick to the side of the head.

"Shaddup! She's not my girlfriend damn it!"

"Then why were you two in that position?" interjected Kujima.

Just then Nel glomped back on to Ichigo clinging to his left arm. Ichigo looked back up at Kujima. "Does that answer your question?" asked Ichigo with almost a grunt-like tone.

"Nope that just raises further questions"

Ichigo felt like letting out a nice long yell… then the bell rang. Ichigo saw the opportunity to jet leaving disappointed Nel and very confused friends.

"Just who are you anyways?" asked Uryuu.

"Nel, remember, back in hueco mundo?" whispered Nel to Ishida and Sado.

"N-nel?!" exclaimed Ishida… "Well I guess that explains a lot. But leaves further questions"

"This is what I really look like. I had that small form and a loss of memory due to a reiatsu leakage out of a skull fracture." whispered Nel as quietly as she could so just the two of them to hear.

"Ah I see" said Uryuu still at a normal volume.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself espada tercero Neliel Tu Oderschvark," said Nel STILL whispering.

Ishida took a step back out of surprise before deciding not to ask and go to class before he was late. Sado did the same. Keigo was raving to himself as Nel and Kujima left. Keigo then realized he was abandoned as the tardy bell rang.

After school:

Ichigo ran home before anyone had a chance to even blink. He stopped in front of his house for a breather. He walked inside and through his normal routine kicked his father for idiocy, ran upstairs and quickly shut the door.

"Ichigo," said a voice. Ichigo froze and looked out his window to see Nel standing there looking to him smiling. "Hey, why'd you leave without me?"

Ichigo sighed and beckoned Nel up. She somehow in one leap made it up to the window and gave Ichigo a quick hug before looking around. "So Nel why are you here?" asked Ichigo bluntly. Nel looked a little hurt and replied:

"I just wanted to be with you Ichigo," said Nel quietly.

Instantly Ichigo felt regret. "Hey Nel…" said Ichigo. Nel looked up at him still looking sad. "I'm sorry." Nel Immediately brightened and hugged Ichigo again. '_Gah! This is going to be difficult to put up with' _thought Ichigo, '_jeeze she was like a little sister to me and now this! God, this is going to take some adaptation'_ "Umm, do you need a place to stay?" asked Ichigo. Nel nodded. Ichigo let out a sigh of exasperation and told Nel she could stay in the closet. Nel jumped up and down in glee. "Whatever you do don't let anyone in my family see you, especially my idiot father."

Nel looked at him quizzically and asked: "Why?"

"They'll over react. Simple as that." Nel shrugged and looked at her new closet/bed. Ichigo proceeded to get ready for bed as he decided on an early night's sleep. Ichigo was about to change into his pajamas but he paused when he remembered Nel was there. "Nel, could you look the other way?" asked Ichigo.

Nel cocked her head to the side "Why?"

"I'm going to change my clothes."

"Why do I have to look the other way?"

Ichigo looked at her in disbelief. "I don't want you to see me naked."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'Why?'?"

Nel looked confused. "I don't understand, I wouldn't mind if you saw me naked. Ichigo's face flushed red at the thought of it. "Ichigo, why are you turning red?" asked Nel innocently. Ichigo's face went even darker red.

"JUST LOOK THE OTHER WAY!" Nel was surprised and still confused but looked the other way nonetheless. Ichigo quickly changed and he could've sworn Nel peeked but dismissed it. He leapt into bed and through his covers over him. Nel looked like she was about to get in with him but Ichigo abruptly pointed at the closet. Nel complied but on the way over there she asked:

"Why are you going to bed so early?"

"I'm tired," said Ichigo bluntly.

"Oh," Nel climbed into the closet and wrapped herself in a blanket that was already in there. Ichigo fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Ichigo awoke and looked around. It was still dark. He looked at the clock and noticed that it read 5:34. Ichigo went to turn over but felt something to his side. He looked to his side and lifted up the covers. Sure enough Nel was clinging to him. The situation finally sunk into to Ichigo's dense head…

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
